


Daddy is a Devil

by szm



Series: Daredevil Kink Meme [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the Daredevil Kink Meme <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8128405#cmt8128405">here</a></p>
<p>Foggy's Father comes to visit and causes some upset. His Father, not his Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy is a Devil

Foggy was in a good mood, the sun was shining, had this not been Hell’s Kitchen birds may very well have been singing, he even picked up bagels on the way into the office. So of course it all had to go to hell. Metaphorically speaking.

“Good day, colleagues!” announced Foggy has he entered.

Matt and Karen were stood huddled together by Karen’s desk. They both looked shaken.

“Are you guys, okay?” asked Foggy worriedly.

Karen glanced quickly at Matt then turned back to Foggy. “You had a visitor; he said he missed you at home. He left you his card.” She handed it over.

The card was glossy and good quality. Raised writing, so Matt would be able to read it and Foggy knew the asshole had done that on purpose. Not that he ever did anything without a reason. The card said:

“Mephisto,  
Lord of Hell,  
Franklin’s Father.”

“Foggy,” said Matt sounding confused and on his way to angry. “Want to explain?”

Foggy crossed his arms across his chest and put his best stubborn expression on. Matt did not get to be angry about this. It wasn’t even a big secret. It just hadn’t come up before. “I don’t have to explain anything. He’s my Father. He drops in for a visit every so often. He’s just… a thing in my life. One I try not to think about too often.”

“Foggy, I’ve met your Dad. He’s a retired hardware store owner, not… Satan,” Matt pinched the bridge of his nose like he did when he had a headache coming on.

“Okay, the retired hardware store owner is my _Dad_ the man who raised me and loves me and whose son I am very proud to be. Mephisto, who is so not Satan by the way, is my _Father_ or genetic donor number one. Who had a torrid one night stand with genetic donor number two, _she_ might actually be Satan, Rosalind Sharpe my _Mother_ who was dating Dad at the time. I was six weeks old when she dumped me on Dad and left. Dad married my _Mom_ when I was 3 and we knew nothing about any of it until Mephisto turned up on our doorstep when I was 13. None of which is actually in anyway important to who I am or my life,” explained Foggy.

“Rosalind Sharpe?” asked Matt, stunned. “As in…”

“The lawyer, and guest lecturer at Columbia who hated me. I want to talk about her less than I want to talk about Mephisto,” said Foggy cutting Matt off.

“He was… intimidating,” said Karen. 

Foggy took in how shaken Karen in particular looked. “What did he do?” he asked her gently.

“He offered me a deal for my soul,” said Karen quietly. “He said it was corrupted.”

Foggy snorted. “He’s talking crap because he knows he can’t take a noble soul. And you’re the most noble soul I know.” He smiled at her but if anything she looked more shaken than ever.

“I think I’m going to go for an early lunch,” she said reaching past Foggy for her bag.

“Do you want one of us to come with you,” asked Matt.

Karen shook her head. “No, I might go see Doris Ulric.”

Karen left and Matt fixed Foggy with all his attention, anger coming a little more to the surface. “So you don’t think we could have had some warning for that,” he said.

Foggy glared back. “I’m glaring at you, because you realise that you are a giant hypocrite, right? He’s just an embarrassing relative. He goes away if you ignore him.”

“He’s the _Lord of Hell_ , Foggy. Karen gave me a pretty good description. Red skin, loincloth, _cape_. And he smelt of brimstone,” said Matt incredulously.

Foggy winced. “He’s usually a bit more subtle than that when he visits me. He’s not Lord of _Hell_ , not the one you’re thinking of anyway. It’s just a pocket dimension full of whiny lesser demons. He’ll go away, he pops up now and again to torment me, and then he gets bored and then he leaves. He can’t actually do anything on this plane unless someone makes a deal. Even then he’s bound to the terms of the agreement.”

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He scared, Karen.” He paused for a moment. “Are you sure he can’t do anything to _you_?”

“I can handle him,” said Foggy. “Don’t worry about it.”

There was a long moment of Matt studying him. Then he chuckled. “You told me the _horns_ were a bit much?”

Foggy smirked back, relieved Matt was letting this go. “Murdock, I was so over the devil theme _years_ ago.”

Karen rang later and Foggy convinced her to take the rest of the day off. He convinced Matt to go out to get lunch then he pulled a black candle out of his bottom drawer. He set it up in a mug in the meeting room, took a deep breath and lit it.

The flame was a bright blue. An image of Mephisto’s face flickered above it. “Franklin! I dropped by to see you, did you get my message?”

“You can’t have them,” said Foggy though gritted teeth. “They are mine.”

“Both of them,” said Mephisto grinning and showing pointed teeth. “A little bit greedy, Franklin.”

Foggy lent forward. “Both of them. They constitute part of my family. If you come near any of my family again I will find a way to make you _hurt_. Deal?”

“Deal,” agreed Mephisto too easily. “You know, you really do remind me of your Mother when you get that expression.”

Foggy licked his thumb and forefinger and pinched out the flame. The flickering face disappeared, Foggy opened a window and sprayed some air freshener, hoping to mask the lingering smell of brimstone before Matt got back.


End file.
